1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image acquiring apparatus and an image processing method thereof, and more particularly to an image acquiring apparatus having a stray device and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The quality of a display frame generated by a conventional image acquiring apparatus, such as a digital camera or a digital camcorder, depends on a lens or a sensor in the digital camera or the digital camcorder. The sensor is, for example, a charge coupled device (CCD). The digital camera or digital camcorder may have the regional differences at different locations of the pixels of the display frame due to the nonuniform light reflection level of the lens or the nonuniform light sensing ability of the sensor. For example, when the image acquiring apparatus is acquiring a white sheet, it is found that the frame brightness is higher as the display frame is closer to the optical center region, and the frame brightness is darker as the display frame is farther from the optical center region. Alternatively, the frame is closer to red as it closer to the optical center region, and is closer to green as it is farther from the optical center region. In order to overcome the above-mentioned regional differences, the conventional image acquiring apparatus adopts different compensations according to the display frames in different regions so as to overcome the problem of the nonuniform light reflection level of the lens or the nonuniform light sensing ability of the sensor.
However, when the pixels of the display frame pertain to the same region, the image acquiring apparatus proceeds the same compensation for the pixels in the same region. When the pixels of the display frame pertain to different regions, the image acquiring apparatus proceeds different compensations for the pixels in the different regions. Due to the difference in the spatial relationship, the discontinuity of compensation is caused, and the man-made defect after compensation is formed. Thus, an extremely sharp boundary line image for the human vision is formed between two adjacent regions due to the color or brightness drop.